1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tethers used in child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is usually provided with a restrain harness that allows to hold the child in place and protect the child against collision of the vehicle. Moreover, certain child safety seats can also include an additional top tether comprised of a strap that can extend behind the child safety seat to attach with a fixed anchor point provided on the vehicle. When the vehicle is subject to a frontal crash or suddenly brakes, the tether can prevent the top of the child safety seat to move forward, which can reduce the head excursion of the child and reduce the risk of injury. This design of the tether is, however, unable to absorb shock and provide a progressive retaining force in case of collision. Accordingly, there may still be safety concerns.
Therefore, the child safety seat needs a tether design that is safer and address at least the foregoing issues.